la vie s'avance evidemment
by surunnuage
Summary: Bella surmonte une nouvelle épreuve, universelle celle-ci. sur un fond musical d'Aldebert: mon père ce héros... petit one-shot


Les personnages sont de S. Meyer de les paroles de la chanson d'Aldebert.

C'est court mais tout est dit malgré tout…

Bonne lecture

_tout est là en pagaille, les différents décors_

_un éclat dans l'émail, je m'entend dire encore_

_mon père à moi il peut traverser en apnée,_

_une longueur de piscine, il est pas fatigué_

_j'ai les sons des chevaux qui résonnent et projettent_

_des histoires de châteaux, de dragons à trois tête_

_moi qui t'ai vu si haut dressé façon pégase_

_comme un cheval oiseau arrêté dans l'extase_

_les tâche de rousseurs, que je portaient gamin,_

_se dessinent en douceurs aujourd'hui sur tes mains_

Une vie venait de passer. Longue et heureuse bien sûr, la présence d'Edward était quelque chose d'indescriptible. Je savais que je l'aimerais tout au long de ma vie. Mais le voir dans ses yeux était tellement rassurant. Il m'aimait. Moi, son ancienne torture.

J'avais 47 ans... Et depuis 47 ans, j'étais une adolescente de 18 ans…j'étais certes éternellement jeune, mais ce n'était pas le cas de ma famille. Aujourd'hui verrait mon retour dans la ville où tout à commencé. Aujourd'hui je retournais à Forks, à l'enterrement de mon père. On ne peut pas croire que la mort est possible tant qu'on ne l'a pas éprouvé, et même si j'avais déjà perdu d'autres personnes importante, pour mon père c'était différent. Mon père était un rocher, j'étais une petite fille. L'inconvénient à cette éternelle jeunesse c'est qu'on finit par s'y complaire et que le reflet que le miroir nous projette nous laisse une part d'innocence. Elle prenait la forme de mon incompétence à croire que mon rocher était mort. La personne qui avait toujours compris le fonctionnement de mon être, celle à qui je ressemblais avant, mon papa était mort.

_tout doucement, la vie s'avance évidemment_

Sa vie avait été incroyablement longue, mais à savoir si elle avait été heureuse, j'en doute. Depuis ce jour atroce où, pour lui, j'étais morte de chagrin, il n'avait plus été le même. Il me savait en vie, où dans un semblant la vie. Il avait juré à Carlisle de ne pas demander trop de réponses, pour sa propre survie et Charlie était de ces personnes toujours honnête et d'une indéfectible loyauté. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé. Je l'avais appelé souvent depuis 47 ans, mais je ne l'avais revu qu'une fois, quarante ans plus tôt. Il me l'avait demandé pour avoir une image différente de celle de sa fille agonisant sur un lit d'hôpital.

Je n'ai pas pu lui refuser... Il a vu arriver une jeune fille de 18 ans, de long, très long cheveux auburn une peau blanche un visage serein et magnifique et des yeux intensément doré. Une jeune fille de 18 ans qui devait en avoir 25. Il avait juré, il ne

posa aucune question. Le visage et l'expression qu'il a eu au moment où je suis descendu de l' incroyable voiture bleu azur qu'Alice m'avait offerte pour aller avec la robe soyeuse que je portais, ce visage restera grave dans mon coeur mort pour l'éternité… passée la surprise intense de me voir si jeune et si belle, un soulagement l'avait parcouru. J'en avais été émue, vivement émue. C'était tellement différent des autres vampires de ma famille qui eux n'avaient plus eut de famille. Mon cœur serait éternellement déchiré d'avoir dû faire ce choix. La vie était tellement cruelle. Mais désormais cela n'avais plus d'importance.

_quelques soit les distances c'est à toi que je pense_

Je venais à l'enterrement seule bien sûr. Les gens ayant connu les Cullen étaient certes vieux mais pour la plupart encore vivant. Alice avait fait un travail fabuleux sur moi. j'avais une perruque de cheveux moins brillant et où pointaient de ci de là des cheveux blancs. j'avais également des lentilles marrons, Une robe et une coupe qui vieillissait mon allure, un large chapeau et une voilette pour assurer le tout. Il pleuvrait donc je passerais mieux surtout le soir. Mais il resterait très difficile de faire paraître à une enfant de 18 ans, l'allure d' une femme de 50. C'est pourquoi l'enterrement serait officié en petit comité et le soir. Une autre cérémonie seraient donnée le lendemain. Publique celle ci, puisqu'il avait servi la ville durant toute sa vie. L'alibi que Jasper m'avait fabriqué était solide et les gens d'ici n'auraient pas de mal à y croire. Et pour cela, il me fallait une voiture en conséquence. Au fil des années j'avais fini par comprendre les goûts et l'apparente futilité que les Cullen arboraient.. C'était même un jeu auquel je me prêtais désormais.

Mes débuts vampiriques avaient été plus ou moins rude. Les premières années je ne pouvais pas sortir du manoir, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. C'était un réel problème car il m'arrivais souvent de rester des heures entières sans émettre un seul mouvement, J'étais parfois totalement perdue à l'intérieur de moi même, le chemin de la réalité était très difficile à retrouver. Sans mouvement et sans respiration je ne pouvais pas passer pour un être humain, une statue tout au plus. Après mon réveil difficile, j'avais si souvent perdu pied qu'il avait fallu beaucoup de patience et d'amour de la part de ma nouvelle famille et surtout de la part d'Edward. Je ne sortais pas chasser, je n'arrivais pas à courir assez rapidement, je restais assise le plus souvent à les regarder me parler. La douleur d'avant était restée intense et mon cœur ne pulsait plus à cause de mon sang, il pulsait par la douleur qui irradiait de mon âme. Il m'arrivait de hurler sur Edward, lui qui se croyait damné. J'avais la preuve en moi que les vampires conservaient leur âme, j'avais sa preuve et il ne pouvait pas le savoir. La mienne me faisait tellement souffrir. Elle se délectait de ma nouvelle condition car elle avait l'éternité pour me faire mal en lieu et place d'une courte vie humaine. J'avais une âme qui réclamait vengeance pour l'oublie dans lequel je l'avais plongée durant six mois. J'avais si désespérément besoin de sortir de mon corps. Je pensais que cet état passerais de lui-même avec Edward près de moi, avec un corps plus solide. Finalement mon corps était certes plus solide mais il gardait mes démons plus férocement encore que mon pauvre petits corps fragile. Il se passa dix années où je frôlais parfois la démence, et ma douleur était immense car la Bella d'Edward était là elle aussi, cachée derrière toute cette douleur. J'étais encore immensément innocente. Carlisle avait cessé de travailler comme médecin pour parcourir le monde avec Esmée à la recherche de quelque chose qui m'échappais, Alice et Rosalie était pour leur part attaché à une mission qu'elles s'étaient donnée: évacuer toute cette noirceur que mon état avait laisser entrer. J'avais ouvert mon corps aux karmas les plus sombres et ils s'étaient engouffrés dans le corps doux et fragile de Bella Swan. Elles les faisaient sortir de Bella Cullen. Doucement, patiemment tout comme Edward l'avait toujours été. C'est la musique d'Edward qui me faisait du bien, il m'arrivait souvent de m'allonger et de fermer les yeux, entendant la mélodie magnifique de ma mort. J'avais trouver un échappatoire à la douleur mais personne ne me laissait y rester. Alice m'avait dit que je m'y perdrait à jamais. Et si la douleur était insupportable parfois, l'idée même de perdre Edward encore était insurmontable et impossible. C'est à cela que je m'étais accroché jusqu'au retour de Carlisle et Esmée. C'était il y a trente ans. Carlisle m'avais juste dit, de sa voix envoûtante et chaleureuse « dors bella ». Dormir alors que l'on me l'empêchait pour que je ne me perde pas. Mais ils nous avaient expliquer que je devais me réconcilier avec la petite Bella mortifiée qui s'accrochait désespérément à la mort.

Alors j'avais dormi, j'ai fermé les yeux et mon esprit s'est échappé. Et pendant dix ans, Edward à joué de la musique pour me ramener, me retenir. J'ai exploré la conscience et l'inconscience de mon esprit, j'ai compris toutes les facettes que composaient mon cerveau et je pouvais les exploiter. Mais j'avais aussi retrouver la part d'humanité qui m'attendait. Et j'ai refermé doucement toute les infimes portes du génie, pour ne laisser que celle que j'avais toujours eu. À partir du jour où je suis revenue, je dû apprendre à être un vampire. Chasser, marcher à allure humaine, respirer, maîtriser ma force, et faire l'amour…

Nous étions à Crosby dans le dakota du nord et Edward m'a fait l'amour avec une tendresse et une passion que je n'oublierais jamais, durant trois jours… sans s'arrêter, nous le pouvions. Nous sommes restés dans cette ville dix ans, et durant les cinq premières, moi et edward sommes restés dans la villa, à nous connaître mieux. Ce qui nous à par la suite permis de rester plus longtemps. Les gens de la ville ne nous connaissaient pas et nous sommes entrés au lycée. Une seule année pourtant. J'avais encore trop de difficulté à me concentrer. Et Alice me manquait. Tout le monde me manquait.

Nous avons alors été nous installer au canada jusqu'à ce jour où jacob m'a appelé. Je venait de passer quarante sept ans à me reconstruire doucement, à devenir heureuse.

_mon père ce héros, le moral à Zorro_

Et jacob à appelé. Je savais bien que mon père allait mourir, ma mère était décédée quelques années plus tôt et je n'avais pas pu y aller du tout. Soleil, monde, et mon incroyable potentiel à attirer les ennuis… j'en avais été touché mais étrangement je savait que pour mon père ça serait différent. Il m'avait vu, il m'avait laissé partir, il avait accepté… j'étais encore fascinée par mon corps, je sentais mes mains trembler et pourtant rien ne bougeait…

-bella, ton père est mort.

_jouer au tour de France _

_partir à l'aventure, _

_avec pour diligence une diane bleue azur_

_j'aime quand tes yeux se pose sur la ligne d'horizon_

_Bill Murey se repose, contemple les saisons_

_partir et s'embarquer vers les mers où naviguent_

_souvenirs en vrac et sonates de Ludwig_

Alice n'avait rien dit, elle savait ce qu'il était naturel d'apprendre par une personne qui à été là, près de lui toutes ces années. Mon père était mort. Rien de rationnel ne venait dans mon esprit. Mon père est mort. J'arrivait tout juste à comprendre la raison, le jour de l'enterrement, la demande de jacob quand à ma présence… mon père est mort.

_tout doucement, la vie s'avance évidemment_

j'avais si mal de dire ces quatre pauvre mot. je sentais mon impuissance d'immortelle couler dans mes veines mortes. Pourquoi vivre alors que rien ne dure autour de nous? pourquoi continuer d'exister quand tout s'effondre? la plupart du temps j'étais une fille rationnelle, je l'avais toujours été. Adaptant la rationalité à ma propre pensée. Mais voila, le sujet où tout m'échappe... la mort de mon père m'était insupportable, exacerbée par le fait que j'allais lui survire durant des siècles.

je n'ai plus rien entendu de ce que me dit Jacob, laissant le téléphone m'échapper des mains et sachant pertinemment qu'il n'atterrirait jamais sur le sol. Et je voulait pleurer, je suppliai mon corps de produire des larmes mais mon reflet dans la vitre m'indiquait bien qu'il était impossible que cela se réalise un jour...

_quelques soit les distances c'est à toi que je pense_

C'est Edward qui lui à répondu, ils ont mis au point une stratégie pour que je soit présente et me voila aujourd'hui, devant le panneau de la ville de Forks… je m'étais arrêtée devant, et je voyais dans le rétroviseur le visage d'une femme radieuse. J'arrachai le rétroviseur en le broyant dans une main, comment mon corps pouvait-il refléter une tel sérénité alors que tout en moi hurlait de douleur. Mes mains tremblaient, mes yeux étaient inondées de larmes douloureuses et chaudes, mon cœur battait trop fort dans ma poitrine, ma gorge se serrait, j'avais du mal à respirer… et mon visage était serein, calme et posé. Mon corps était solide et ne vacillait pas, je n'avais pas besoin de respirer et mon cœur ne battait pas. Même hurler ne m'aurais servis à rien si ce n'est à effrayer la population alentour. Je redémarrais, doucement cette fois en jetant un œil au débris du rétroviseur… Alice allait m'en vouloir.

Edward… j'avais besoin de lui maintenant, je n'arriverais jamais à affronter cette peine toute seule. Je tournais le regard vers lui…

Il était là bien sur, silencieux et grave mais présent. Il ne sortirait pas de la voiture, les vitre noire ne permettrait pas qu'il soit vu. Mais j'aurais aimé qu'il vienne avec moi devant cette boite en bois hideuse qui enfermerait mon père pour l'éternité. Son éternité. Etait-il au paradis? existait-il seulement un paradis? C'était dans l'ordre des choses, mais quand ça arrive à nos propre personne, c'est tout simplement injuste. Mon père est mort.

Cette fois mes yeux n'avais plus rien de serein, j'étais totalement paniquée quand la Bugatti Vayron qu'Alice et Jasper m'avaient offert se gara à la place où un demi siècle plus tôt mon pick up rouge crachotait tranquillement.

je n'appréhendais pas de me confronter au peu de personnes qui seraient présente ce soir, non.... j'avais une peur panique de sentir la mort de mon père. Cette odeur que jamais je ne pourrais effacer, une odeur que je ne voulais pas associer à mon père.

_mon père ce héros, le moral à Zorro_

- c'est un rétroviseur à deux mille dollars que tu viens d'exploser mon ange…

Je me pinçais les lèvres de honte, il allait falloir le faire réparer avant de rentrer, même si je savait pertinemment qu'Alice devait déjà le savoir.

- je fais femme mûre?

- absolument pas… mais tu composeras très bien. Marche très doucement surtout.

Je voyais déjà quelques personnes sortir de la maison, ma maison… ou bien des années auparavant je passais la porte tranquillement. Après une grande et inutile inspiration j'ouvris la porte et sortis de mon incroyable voiture. J'étais désormais une femme stressée, pressée, overbookée et un peu désagréable avec le commun des mortels de forks. J'avais réussis socialement, j'étais très riche et très pressée. Voila ce qui servirait de base à mon histoire. Voila ce que les gens penseront de la douce Bella Swann qui avait appartenue à Forks il y a une éternité. J'allais être la fille indigne d'un héros. Après avoir salué les gens présent je leur priait de partir, je voulais être seule. Jacob restait là bien sur. Une fois les gens partis et la maison mortellement silencieuse, Edward arriva. Je n'avais pas encore réussi à inspirer l'odeur de la maison. il y aurait un peu de poussière sans doute, beaucoup de mélanges humains mais surtout... surtout l'odeur âcre de mon père altérée par quelques chose qui me terrifiait.

- bonjour Bella

je savais bien qu'il allait falloir lui parler. A lui cet ami que j'avais abandonné et sentait définitivement le chien humide...

Jacob avait vieilli lui aussi, à un rythme beaucoup moins rapide que les humains mais tout de même, il paraissait avoir une trentaine d'années. Il se faisait passer pour le petit fils de billie. Le revoir me fit une drôle d'impression, d'autant que son odeur ne m'étais pas agréable. Je me doutais qu'il en était de même pour moi.

- je me suis occupé de tout Bella, dés que la nuit tombe, nous irons au cimetière, quelques amis de ton père, d'anciens collègues sont là, le prêtre, nous et le maire. Demain la cérémonie sera très importante, mais peut importe, c'est-ce soir que ton père est enterré. Le prêtre à bien insisté sur ce point. Billie aurait aimé te revoir…

- il est…

- oui, il y a deux ans.

Je baissai les yeux doucement, alors il me comprendrait toujours aussi bien, lui à qui tout arrivait comme à moi ou presque.

_bien souvent je devine caché sous ton humour_

_les blessures en sourdines et ce trop plein d'amour_

Dieu que ça faisait mal d'être ici. Ici ou mon père à toujours vécu. Devant cette télé trop souvent allumée, sur cette table où il nettoyait ses armes, dans cette cuisine où il buvait parfois trop de bière… c'était injuste, mon père est mort… je ne l'avais revu qu'une fois et il était mort. J'étais bien incapable de regarder autour de moi ni de planter mon regard dans celui de Jacob. Jacob qui avait été là pour me voir et me laisser mourir doucement dans cette maison. Il avait toujours été là finalement et je ne le voyais jamais. Et encore une fois il me prouvait sa loyauté, encore une fois il serait à un endroit ou edward ne serait pas. Un endroit important… devant la tombe de mon père. Je ne le regardais pas, je n'osais même pas lui parler. Et je sentais que je devais monter, aller voir mon ancienne chambre. Redécouvrir l'odeur et les souvenirs de la fille qui allait enterrer son père. Je voulais m'imprégner totalement de mon ancienne vie. Et rien n'y avait changé. Mon père venait de passer son existence dans une maison où le fantôme de sa vie hantait les moindres recoins. Mes affaires étaient restées dans la salle de bain, avait-il donc été si malheureux. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sache ça trop tard? Pourquoi mon père avait été trop fier pour me dire que je lui manquait… pourquoi avait-il été si bête? Pourquoi avais-je été si méchante? Pourquoi mon père était mort? Je m'en voulais tellement, mon esprit me hurlait une dernière question avant que je ne m'affaisse sur le lit, le brisant violemment. Pourquoi je ne l'avait pas transformé?

L'horreur de cette phrase me percuta en même temps que les morceaux du lits qui venait de voler en éclat. Quel monstre étais-je devenu pour être emprunte d'autant d'égoïsme? Mon père venait de mourir et je lui en voulais. Je le détestais de m'abandonner alors que je n'étais revenue le voir qu'une seule fois, alors que moi je l'avais abandonné… et qu'il n'avait rien dit. Mon père était un homme merveilleux, trop pudique sans doute, jamais il ne m'a dit son affection pour moi mais le voir dans ses yeux m'avais toujours suffit.

Jacob et edward me laissaient seule, j'avais fait beaucoup de bruit bien sur en fracassant le vestige de mon ancienne vie, et une envie de tout briser m'avais saisie. Envie que je réfrénais doucement tandis qu'une image s'imposais dans mon esprit. Un cauchemar intense que j'avais toujours fait dans ma vie humaine. Voir mon père pâle et sans vie, reposant sur un linceul. Je ne pouvais pas aller voir ce corps froid et inconnu qui n'était plus mon père. Mon père n'était plus là, je voulais être à mille lieux de cette maison. Jamais plus nous ne reviendrions ici. Je ne veux plus,je veux juste partir. Pleurer douloureusement et partir. Mais le miroir en face de moi me montrait les traits certes un peu déconfit mais les yeux arides de larmes. Quelle douleur pouvait être plus grande que celle de perdre sa famille? Que deviendrais-je désormais.. La lignée des Swan venait de s'éteindre avec lui, cet homme bon qui m'avait toujours aimé et que j'avais intensément fait souffrir.

- il faut y aller maintenant Bella. Je vais vous attendre ici. Prend le temps que tu voudras, nous avons l'éternité.

Oui, j'avais l'éternité pour pleurer mon père. Est-ce que cette fois la douleur passerait? Ou alors j'étais vouée à être un vampire malheureux pour la fin des temps?

Le rôle que j'étais en train de jouer me semblait immonde, salissant la mémoire de mon père. Les personnes présentent ce soir devait se dire que j'étais bien ingrate. Qu'y pouvais-je… je gardais la tête baissée tout le long de l'office, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi peu à ma place qu'en ce moment. Mon père n'était heureusement pas du genre à vouloir un enterrement à l'église, long et cérémonieux. J'avais au moins cette chance là. Nous étions dehors, et le parapluie que je tenais très près de ma tête m'offrait une protection supplémentaire contre le regard curieux des quelques personnes présentent. Jacob était à mes coté, bien que 47 ans se soit passés sans que l'on se voit, je savais que je pourrais tout demander à cet homme qui n'avais jamais cessé de m'aimer malgré mon choix.

J'avais bien vu le regard surpris et choqué qu'il n'avait pas pu empêché quand nous étions arrivé une heure plus tôt. Je n'avais pas changé moi, depuis cette fois ou dans l'hôtel de Seattle il m'avait demander de ne pas mourir. Jamais je n'oserais lui demander comment il avait pris la nouvelle de mon départ instantané mais je me poserais toujours la question.

- mes condoléances Bella.

Je fus incapable de lever la tête et de regarder le maire… car j'avais été au lycée avec lui. Comment Ben vivait-il désormais? Qu'était devenu la vie de mes connaissances de lycée? Je m'en tint au plan initial, passer pour une femme froide et snob, serrant très mollement les mains qu'on me tendait, ma froideur corporelle aiderait au moins à cela.

Moins d'une demi heure plus tard je me retrouvais seule face à un morceau de terre labouré surplombé d'une pierre où le nom de mon père était gravé. Mon parapluie tomba, l'eau envahissant mon visage palliant ainsi à ces larmes qui ne venaient pas. Je savait que Jacob était derrière moi, silencieux. J'entendais les murmures des personnes ayant assisté à cette mascarade, ils avaient avalé notre mensonges. Mais les entendrent parler de moi de cette façon me fit mal pour mon père. La voiture fit son effet également. Tout avait parfaitement bien fonctionné, comme toujours avec les Cullen. J'avais mal.

- mon père est mort

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure, une oreille humaine n'aurait pu l'entendre, mais jacob oui… il ne se rapprocha pas pourtant, et je supposais sans doute à juste titre que le champ de force de mon don avait solidifié l'air et lui interdisait l'accès à ma bulle de souffrance. Que dire de toute façon face à cette constatation? Mon père était mort… rien d'autre ne parvenait dans mon cerveau que cette phrase.

_petit père, mon papa deux syllabes bégayantes _

_le témoin indélicat de la vie qui s'évente_

La pluie sur mon visage me faisait sentir plus humaine, j'avais l'impression de vraiment pleurer mon père, d'être enfin cette Bella qui souffrait à l'intérieur. Rester debout telle une statue m'était agréable, et dans un coin de mon esprit je me doutais qu'un œil extérieur ne pourrait me prendre que pour une pierre sur laquelle l'eau ruisselle. J'avais si mal. Si mal et maintenant mon père était mêlé à cette terre, je pouvais sentir ça. La puanteur de cet endroit morbide, l'horreur de la décomposition des chairs de tous les êtres présents dans ces cabanes en bois sous terre. Et mon père était l'un d'eux, plongé parmi la multitude comme il l'avait toujours été.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée seule devant cette motte de terre puante, j'étais trempée, ma perruque glissait, mon maquillage était parti depuis bien longtemps, et je n'arrivais pas à faire un pas en arrière et m'en aller. J'étais greffée au sol de ce cimetière, cimentée. J'aurais souhaitée flancher, tomber à genoux en hurlant. Mais j'étais trop forte pour cela, mon corps ne flanchait pas.

Je pense être restée une bonne partie de la nuit devant ce trou rempli de mon père. Jacob était parti finalement, comme il y a 47 ans. Et c'est deux bras puissant qui me ramenèrent à la réalité. Trempée, inconsolable et désespérée. Edward avait ce don néanmoins de me ramener à lui à chaque fois. Et je l'aimait pour ça aussi. Ça ne cesserait jamais!

- rentrons.

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux. C'est edward qui conduisit. J'avais refusé de retourner dans la maison, je serais incapable de revenir ici sans doute. Il conduisait vite bien sur mais il nous fallu du temps pour rentrer. Et quand nous arrivâmes, Alice se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés et un air furieux sur le visage.

- Bella sais-tu combien coûtes cette voiture? Et non, impossible d'en racheter une il n'en existe que 150!

-quelle chance nous avons alors, d'avoir une belle sœur qui se fera une joie de remplacer la rétroviseur par un autre… une première pour elle en plus!

J'avais de la répartie désormais, et grâce a Emmett beaucoup moins de scrupule à entrer dans leurs jeux. Néanmoins mon sourire n'atteignit pas mes yeux… combien de temps encore, avant que je ne soit soulagée de ma peine?

_quelques soit les distances_

_c'est à toi que je pense_

_mon père ce héros, le moral à Zorro_


End file.
